


Dancing Feet

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fairy, Female Reader, Fluf, Fluff, Love, Monster - Freeform, Reader Insert, Romance, creature - Freeform, fae, male fae, male fairy - Freeform, more to come - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: Requested Work"would you consider doing a male seelie x female reader something romantic and fluffy please?"
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: Terato/Exo





	Dancing Feet

The lights flickered in your bedroom but only briefly. “Who goes there?” You called out softly.

“Only me, only me.” His soft voice washed over you like a warm blanket. “No need for fright.”

You turned on the small stool you were sat upon at your vanity before turning, brushing the hair from your face as you did so. The window to your bedroom was open, curtains getting sucked out as the seelie man stepped forward. “You always bring a terror when you come in like that.”

“What would your parents think if the local fae was whisking away their darling?” His red curls were long and gently caressing his sharp features. You could feel his piercing green eyes staring over you. “What would they say?”

“To you?” You wrapped your arms around the neck of the tall fae. “What a bastard.”

“Sharp tongue! You wound me.” He presses his forehead against yours. “You look so sweet tonight. So soft. Inviting!”

“I’m not even finished getting ready!” You frowned, gesturing to the clothes on the bed instead of the robe on your bed. “I have so much to do.”

“You are devastatingly gorgeous without all the clothes and makeup. Breathtaking.”

“Hush, you.” You tapped into his nose. “Why are you so early, Osgar?”

“I can never stay away from you.” He hummed softly and stepped away, taking only your hand as he started to sway. “I am ready to party. It is time to celebrate fall.”

You smiled and let go only to gesture towards your clothes. “Let me get dressed then.”

The Seelie waved his hand in front of his a few times and upon the last, a mask of the deepest red that an autumn leaf could have appeared on his face. “As you wish.”

A few minutes later and your boyfriend pulled you through the window of your bedroom and into what looked like the outside of a very elaborate ballroom hallway. A gorgeous yellow mask was being tied around your styled hair by Osgar. “No one will notice the difference,” he whispered to you as he finished the tying knot.”that a young human maiden is behind this guise.”

“I don’t think it would be hard.” You whispered, watching as several people were entering the ballroom. “I’m a little different.”

“We’ll just say you’re a different kind of fae. Something strange and rare. That’s why you’re so lovely.” He grinned, his cheeks raising his mask. “Just remember, don’t eat or drink. If you need anything, I will get it for you.” He took your hand, yanking you into the most extravagant party of your life.

The two of you honestly floated across the dance floor all night long. You were sharing laughs, memories, and inside jokes. No one even questioned that you were there. No one knew. It was your own little secret. There was definitely jealousy in the air though. A lot of Seelie kept trying to butt in. Osgar was ever the gentleman though. He would politely decline every time, raving on your qualities and how he just could not stay away.

They would leave with upset looks. “You are going to decline the wrong person one of these times.” You murmured into his ear as he held you close. A slow song was being placed a live fae orchestra.

“The only time that I could decline the wrong person is if I say no to you.” He kissed your cheek with his fingers squeezing into your skin just a bit as he hugged you.

“You’re so sweet.” You glanced around to see watchful eyes. “It’s getting late. Do you want to spend some time together by ourselves?”

“I don’t see why not.” He hummed softly and skimmed the area before leading you back towards the entrance. “Are you wanting to go straight home?”

“Honestly, I’d like to eat before. I’m ravished.”

“If only, darling.” He entwined his fingers with yours as the two of you walked out of the ballroom. The scenery changed and you were on Main Street. You removed your mask with Osgar tossing his into the air. It vanished like it had never been there in the first place. “I’m thinking burgers and shakes.”

“I’d kill for that.”

“I hope not, I’m the only fella out here with you.”

You made good time by running to a local parlor shop like two runaway kids with all the time in the world.

It was a date under the most hideous fluorescent lighting you could imagine. There was the noise of a light going out in the distance. Radio was more static than song. The food was greasy, fried, and too low priced to be made with real meat.

Osgar looked so out of place. He was a diamond in the ruff. But he was happy and that was all that mattered.

“I enjoy these moments with you.” He said while poking at his fries for the best ones. “These moments in your world. Mine can be so artificial sometimes. It’s almost like we all have ulterior motives. The Seelie are…full of games. You aren’t.” He sat back in his plastic booth that groaned beneath the weight of anything bigger than a four-year-old.

“That means a lot. Your world is beautiful and then you have this!” You gestured to the stick floors. “This isn’t charming.”

“But it’s real. It is not through rose-colored glasses.” Osgar gestured to the ceiling where the tiles needed to be removed or wires were hanging. “This is the real side of life. No magic. Just your bare hands to fix everything. It’s what makes me fall for you more and more.”

You laughed softly, playing with the napkins. “I had a good night tonight.”

He picked his cup and held it in the air. “To many more!”

You clicked your cup to his, thinking how lucky you were to meet him. “To many more.”


End file.
